


Én még sohasem..

by Viky4



Category: TheVR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC karakterek, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viky4/pseuds/Viky4
Summary: /1.rész/Jani és Pisti óvoda óta legjobb barátok, és ez a barátság szépen lassan alakul át valami egészen mássá. (A szereplők jelleme nagyrészt az én agyszüleményem!)





	

* * *

**1\. rész**

_**15 évesen** _

Alkoholmámoros augusztusi este volt, nem lehetett több kilenc óránál, és én már jóval többet ittam a kelleténél. Persze erről is csak Pisti tehetett. Mint minden évben, akkor is nálunk lógott egész nyári szünetben. Neki könnyű dolga volt, az anyja le se szarta, hogy mit csinál. Az enyém meg... Valóságos hiszti rohamot kapott, ha nem néztem át napi rendszerességgel az előző évi tananyagot. Szerencsére most nyaraltak apámmal, szóval volt egy kis nyugtom tőlük. Persze el akartak rángatni magukkal, de nincs az a pénz... Hálát adtam az égnek, hogy nincsenek otthon, mert amit Pisti művelt azt jó, hogy nem látták. Bár, talán jobb lett volna, ha én se nézem, ahogy épp bárpultot csinál az íróasztalomból. A legkülönbözőbb piákat keverte egybe, olyan kutyulékot kapva, aminek még a látványa is mérgező. Biztos voltam benne, ha azt megiszom, nemsokára már a nevemre se fogok emlékezni. Egyébként sem bírtam olyan jól a piát, mint Pisti. Nem akarom magamat fényezni, de én jó gyerek voltam, mindig ő vitt bele a rosszba. Még káromkodni is tőle tanultam. Ő csúnyán beszél, mióta csak ismerem, én meg talán hat-hét évesen vehettem át tőle. Mentségemre szóljon, hogy lefikázta a Tom és Jerryt, amiért vissza kellett vágnom, mert ezzel a mai napig nem értek egyet.

Sokszor felteszem a kérdést, hogy minek barátkozok vele. Egész eddigi életemben, ha valamiért leszidtak, abba tutira Pisti keze is benne volt, igazából folyamatosan miatta szívtam, mégsem tudtam elengedni őt. Ez az átka annak, ha valaki visszahúzódó, és óvodában ismeri meg a legjobb barátját... Többet nem szabadul tőle. Persze nekem volt akkora szerencsém, hogy még általánosba is vele járjak. Néha utáltam a helyzetet, de akkor mégis féltem. Elballagtunk, és ősszel kezdődött a középiskola. Ez már majdnem a nagybetűs élet, _(legalább is akkor még így gondoltam)_ , és Pisti nem volt ott velem.

Az elmúlt évek szinte minden pillanatát együtt töltöttük, olyanok voltunk, mint a testvérek, és mégis el kellett válnunk egymástól. Egyszerűen rettegtem tőle, hogy elveszítem, és ez a nyári szünet minden napját, minden percét megmérgezte. Persze ő fel sem fogta, hogy már nem fogunk minden nap találkozni. Pár ponton múlt, hogy nem vették fel abba az iskolába, ahova engem, csak egy sokkal rosszabba, amiért minimum szarul kellett volna éreznie magát, de még emiatt is én idegeskedtem. Annyira irritáló, hogy mindent ennyire lazán tud venni, a mai napig irigylem miatta.

Biztos voltam benne, hogy másnap is csak nekem lesz lelkiismeret furdalásom, pedig akkor még nem is számítottam az este végkimenetelére.

Hátamat a falnak döntve elmerültem a gondolataimban, és lélekben már felkészültem a legalább tizennyolc éves koromig tartó szobafogságra, amit anyámtól fogok kapni, ha megtudja, mit műveltünk otthon, amíg ők nyaraltak. Mert mindig rájött, de nem tudom hogyan. Biztos ez is valami anyai ösztön lehet.

\- Min gondolkozol? - nézett rám Pisti, ahogy egy érdekes állagú, sötétbordó folyadékkal közelített felém. Nem akartam elmondani neki, hogy már megint aggódok valami miatt, mert rohadtul gáznak éreztem, ezért csak rámosolyogtam, és elvettem tőle az egyik poharat.

\- Komolyan azt akarod, hogy ezt megigyam? - néztem rá rémülten, majd beleszagoltam a keverékbe, de már ettől rosszul lettem.  

\- Jajj, ne legyél már kislány, annyira nem lehet rossz - röhögte el magát, és egy hajtásra megitta az egészet. A fancsali képét elnézve eléggé elment a kedvem tőle, hogy megkóstoljam, de tényleg nem akartam gyávának tűnni, szóval utánoztam Pistit, és én is egyszerre megittam az egészet. Hát mit ne mondjak, nehezemre esett, hogy ne ájuljak el azonnal, de minden erőmet összeszedve még tartottam magam. Pisti csak nevetett rajtam, ahogy szenvedek, majd egy üveg mézes Jack Danielst vett elő a táskájából. Fogalmam sem volt, honnan szerezhette, mert, hogy a boltban nem adták ki neki az is biztos, és ellopni se a legegyszerűbb egy hatezer forintos piát. Azt a málnaszörpnek kinéző Tescós bort még csak-csak megértettem, _(ami szőlőt is csak akkor látott, mikor a kamion megállt vele az ültetvény mellett, a piros lámpánál),_ de a Jack Daniels mégis csak minőségi pia.

\- Ez majd elveszi az ízét ennek a szarnak - mondta, miközben kiöntötte pohárba a whiskyt. Ezt már nagyobb lelkesedéssel kóstoltam meg, bár továbbra sem láttam túl sok hasznát ennek az értelmetlen piálásnak. Oké, hogy anyáék nem voltak otthon, de attól még nem kéne ezt csinálni. Sokkal nagyobb kedvem lett volna kockulni valami hülye játékkal, úgy, mint egy normális tizenöt éves. Persze Pisti szerint a piálás is átlagos elfoglaltság a mi korunkban.

\- Tuti megint valami hülyeségen gondolkozol - mosolygott rám, és a vállamra tette a kezét. - Nyugodj már le, anyád nem tudja meg - röhögött, majd előállt egy újabb zseniális ötlettel; videózzuk le, ahogy részegen kockulunk és rakjuk fel youtubera. Persze én ellenkezhettem volna bármeddig, semmi értelme nem lett volna. Amit Pisti egyszer a fejébe vesz, azt véghez is viszi. Amúgy is fel voltam rá készülve, hogy a szüleim mindent megtudnak, egy youtube videó már nem ronthatott volna túl sokat a helyzetemen.

El is indított valami online játékot a gépemen, és elővette a téglafonját, ami akkoriban még igen is jó telónak számított. Tudott fényképezni és videózni is, igaz csak tíz másodpercet lehetett felvenni vele, olyan "nagyszerű" minőségben, hogy gépen megnyitva inkább hasonlított valami kis koszfoltra a képernyőn, mint egy videóra, de ez akkor még nagy szám volt.

Pisti már az agyfasz határait súrolta, mire sikerült végigvinnünk a játékot. Nem maradt hátra más, mint hogy a gépre másoljuk a több száz kis tíz másodperces videót.

\- Hát ez kurva jó lett - röhögött Pisti, ahogy végignéztük a közel egy órás kínszenvedésünket. - Indíthatnánk egy youtube csatornát is - vetette fel az újabb remek ötletet.

\- Jah, és lehetne a neve mondjuk JanstiTube - nevettem el magam, mire Pisti elég idegesen nézett rám.

\- Ez most pont úgy hangzik, mint valami buzis pornóoldal - morogta maga elé, így ezt a nevet elvetettük, pedig szerintem zseniális ötlet volt...

Furcsa, hogy a mai napig emlékszem az este minden pillanatára, pedig annyit ittam, hogy már simán elszállíthattak volna alkoholmérgezéssel a korházba. Talán anya sajtos pogija segített, hogy ne részegedjünk le teljesen, amiből eléggé bezabáltunk, pedig addigra már kőkeménnyé száradt. Azért sütötte, hogy ne halljunk éhen, meg hagyott otthon pénzt is, hogy lemehessünk a kisboltba. A bankkártyáját is otthagyta, persze azt csak véletlenül, de így már tényleg volt mit enni, mert minden nap rendeltünk pizzát. Azért azt megjegyezném, hogy ez sem az én ötletem volt, de a pizza az mégis csak pizza. Akkor is rendelhettünk volna, ha még időben eszünkbe jut, de addigra már a nevemet vagy a lakcímünket sem tudtam volna értelmesen elmondani a telefonba. Szóval maradt a pogácsa, ami még olyan rohadt szárazan is finom volt.

\- Unatkozok - motyogta Pisti teli szájjal - Játszhatnánk valamit... Mondjuk, üvegezzünk - mosolygott rám.

_(Komolyan mondom, annyira jó ötletei voltak. Az üvegezésnek baromi sok értelme van, ha csak ketten játszunk.)_

\- Te tiszta hülye vagy - röhögtem el magam, de ő tényleg nagyon unatkozott, szóval muszáj volt kitalálni valamit.

\- Jól van, akkor játsszunk _Én még sohasem_ -et - hozta fel az újabb tippet.

\- Az meg mi? - néztem rá kérdőn. _(Szerintem egyáltalán nem gáz, hogy tizenöt évesen nem tudtam, hogy mi az)_

\- Ne legyél már ennyire tudatlan. Az én még sohasem az, amikor én mondok valamit, amit még nem csináltam, és ha te már igen, akkor innod kell - magyarázta el.

\- De ezt is társaságba lenne jobb játszani, nem? Mindent tudunk egymásról, basszus, akkor meg mire jó? - értetlenkedtem tovább.

\- Muszáj lesz velem beérned - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. - Amúgy is az benne a legjobb, hogy tudjuk egymást szívatni - mosolyodott el.

\- Na, ki kezdi?

\- Kezdd te – válaszoltam, és lélekben próbáltam felkészülni a hülyeségeire.

\- Jó... Én még sohasem táncoltam - vigyorgott rám, rohadt idegesítően, én meg gyilkos pillantásokkal kortyoltam bele a whiskys üvegbe, visszaemlékezve arra a Gollam-arcú tánctanáromra, aki remélem, hogy azóta a pokolra került.

\- Ez övön aluli volt - néztem rá idegesen, és nagyon szerettem volna kitalálni neki is valami ilyesmit, de nem nagyon jött össze, sőt még ebből is én jöttem ki rosszul.

\- Én még sohasem cselgáncsoztam - néztem rá. Pisti látszólag szomorúan ivott bele a piába.

\- Pedig én mondtam, hogy gyere velem, de te táncikálni akartál, mint a kislányok.

Akkor már kezdtem egyre idegesebb lenni, úgy éreztem, ha még egyszer kiejti a száján ezt a szót, akkor biztos, hogy behúzok neki egyet.

\- Tudod, hogy én menni akartam, de anyám inkább táncra küldött. Viszont, ha már ennyire jó vagy benne, akkor mutathatnál pár mozdulatot - mosolyogtam rá kihívóan, mire ő _(nem túl lágyan)_ oldalba rúgott, és egy métert hátrált.

\- Most hagyd abba a buzis poénokat - nevetett rám, és folytatta a játékot.

\- Én még soha sem aludtam plüssökkel.

Újra beleittam az üvegbe, egy újabb gyilkos pillantás kíséretében.

\- Cicát hagyd ki ebből! - öleltem magamhoz a fehér kis plüssmacskámat, amivel a mai napig együtt alszom, _(és szerintem ez egyáltalán nem gáz)._

\- Jól van basszus, akkor az én szemem még soha sem volt kék - mondtam közönyösen.

\- Ez csalás, ilyeneket nem is szabad mondani - ellenkezett, de én odakúsztam mellé és szinte belemásztam az arcába.

\- Na és, ki mondja azt, hogy csalás? A szádra merted venni a macskám nevét, szóval most maradj csöndbe, és igyál!

Pisti pár másodpercig nem mozdult, csak nézett rám, én meg kezdtem magam nagyon furcsán érezni. A szemei... Gyönyörűek voltak. Soha sem láttam még olyannak azelőtt.

\- Mi van? - néztem rá kérdőn, mire ő a tenyerét a képembe nyomva lökött arrébb.

\- Ezt én is kérdezhetném, te nézel rám ilyen buzisan - mosolyodott el. - Na de most már mássz ki az aurámból.

Nyeltem egyet és eleget tettem a kérésnek.

\- Én még soha sem féltem - folytatta a játékot, mire én oldalba löktem.

\- Ez is csalás, mindenki fél valamitől.

\- Te mitől félsz? - kérdezte, és a hangja ellágyult. Furcsa érzések törtek rám. Azt mégsem mondhattam egy másik fiúnak, hogy attól félek, hogy elveszítelek, még akkor sem, ha igaz. Valami jobb megfogalmazást kellett találnom, ami kevésbé hangzik úgy, mint valami szerelmi vallomás.

\- Attól félek, hogy nem látom többet a hülye fejed, ha elkezdődik az iskola - mondtam szomorúan, mire Pisti végigsimított a hajamon, ezzel összekócolva.

\- Jajj, ne parázz már, tőlem soha sem fogsz megszabadulni - röhögött. - Na, játszunk tovább - nézett rám.

\- Nekem még soha sem volt barátnőm - suttogtam magam elé, de ez inkább volt _(egy nagyon gáz)_ ténymegállapítás, mint a játék része. Nyugodtan hátradőltem az ágyon, és vártam, hogy Pisti mondjon valamit. Tudtam, hogy úgysem fog inni, de ekkor egy nagyot kortyolt a whiskyből. Hirtelen ültem fel, és fulladozni kezdtem, ahogy a levegő megakadt a torkomon. A gyomrom pillanatok alatt kicsire zsugorodott, és szinte elszédültem tőle, olyan erősen dobogott a szívem. Akkor még nem tudtam, mit jelent az az érzés. Mostanra értettem meg. Féltékeny voltam, de nem Pistire, hanem a csajra.

\- Az... Az nem lehet - motyogtam remegő hangon. Majdnem minden napot együtt töltöttünk, nem értettem, hogy én erről miért nem tudok.

\- A suliba a beiratkozáson találkoztam egy jófej lánnyal. Noémi a neve. Megadta a számát, és néha találkoztunk, holnap is randizunk - nézett rám csillogó szemekkel.  Hirtelen szédülni kezdtem, és az egész testem remegett. Gondolatban már elátkoztam, és a pokolra kívántam a Földön élő összes Noémi nevű lányt, miközben próbáltam mosolyt erőltetni az arcomra.

\- Hát, gratulálok – mondtam, kicsit sem meggyőzően.

\- Köszi, na de játsszunk tovább, csak várj, had találjak ki valamit.

\- Én még sohasem csókolóztam - vágtam Pisti szavába, és legszívesebben kitéptem volna a kezéből az üveget, nehogy beleigyon.

\- Hé, most én jövök - nézett rám idegesen. - Amúgy még én sem, talán majd holnap - vigyorodott el újra, én meg már falfehér arccal nyúltam a whisky után, és hajtottam le egyszerre, ami az üveg alján maradt.

\- Most akkor, csináltad már, vagy nem? - kérdezte csodálkozva.

\- Nem, csak meglepett, amit mondtál - válaszoltam közönyösen, és olyan hirtelen dőltem végig az ágyon, hogy beütöttem a fejemet a falba.

\- A kurva életbe, ez rohadtul fájt - idegeskedtem, mire ő felhúzott maga mellé, és megrázott a vállamnál fogva.

\- Basszus, neked meg mi bajod van? Egyszer neked is lesz barátnőd - próbált megnyugtatni, de abban a pillanatban engem ez érdekelt a legkevésbé, inkább az foglalkoztatott, hogy mi lesz a barátságunkkal, ha mostantól egy lány fontosabb lesz neki, mint én. Tudtam, hogy nagyon önző dolog, hogy ezt gondolom, de képtelen voltam Pistivel együtt örülni.

\- Szerinted milyen lehet csókolózni? - nézett rám kérdőn, mintha legalább is nem állnék fényévekre attól, hogy ezt valaha megtudjam.

Lehunytam a szemem, hogy elképzeljem, de azonnal kinyitottam, ahogy gondolataimban Pisti arca jelent meg előttem.

\- Nem tudom, inkább játsszunk tovább - mondtam némi idegességgel a hangomban.

\- Hát, sajnos ez nem fog menni, miután megittad az utolsó korty piát - jegyezte meg Pisti, majd az üveget a földre rakta, és komoly arckifejezéssel nézett rám.

\- Félek a holnapi naptól. Mi van, ha balfasz leszek? - aggodalmaskodott, én meg már az ájulás és a halál közeli állapotból próbáltam összekaparni magam. Tudtam, hogy nem ronthat el semmit, mert Pisti nem olyan szerencsétlen, mint én. Ha én álltam volna randi előtt, akkor normális, hogy parázok, de Pisti soha sem szokott félni, és ha most mégis, akkor biztos fontos neki az a lány. Összeszorult a szívem, ahogy azt a következtetést levontam, és már majdnem kicsordultak a könnyeim.

\- Biztos jó lesz minden - próbáltam megnyugtatni, és egy hirtelen jött ötlettől vezérelve végigsimítottam az arcán. Egy pár másodpercig furcsán nézett rám, de aztán megfogta a kezem, hogy megállítsa a pillanatot.

\- Jani... Figyelj... Ez most rohadtul buzisan fog hangzani, de... Én... én csak azt szeretném... hogy izé…

\- Basszus, nyögd már ki! - néztem rá kíváncsian.

\- Csókolj meg! - suttogta maga elé, én meg csak pislogtam rá, még levegőt is elfelejtettem venni.

\- Hogy mi van? - néztem kikerekedett szemekkel, mire ő is végigsimított az arcomon.

\- Nem akarok béna lenni holnap, csókolj meg, hogy megtudjam, hogyan kell csinálni - magyarázta meg a dolgot.

Még mindig nem mertem mozdulni, forgott velem a világ. Ellentmondásos érzelmek törtek rám. Vágytam a csókra, de féltem is tőle. A legnagyobb bajom nem az volt, hogy egy másik fiúval kéne csókolóznom, hanem az, hogy Pistivel; a legjobb barátommal, aki talán már régóta többet jelentett nekem, mint amennyit fel mernék vállalni.

 Ő meg nem azért akart engem, mert érzett volna irántam bármit is, csak kísérletezésre kellettem, és ez nagyon fájt. Hirtelen sötét gondolatok törtek rám. Mi lesz, ha Pisti megutál, miközben én beleszeretek, vagy megtudják a szüleim, és kitagadnak, én meg felvágom az ereimet, kiugrok egy kamion elé vagy tudom is én? Erre ő újra megrázta a vállam. 

\- Csináld már! Ne akadj ki ezen annyira, majd nem mondjuk el senkinek – nyugtatgatott, nem sok sikerrel.

\- Jól van basszus, csinálom, ne legyél már ennyire türelmetlen - suttogtam, és a másik kezemmel beletúrtam a hajába, ő meg olyan közel húzott magához, hogy a homlokunk összeért. Az arcomon éreztem a leheletét, hallottam a szíve dobbanásait, és éreztem, hogy fél. Szólni akartam, bár fogalmam sem volt, hogy mit mondhatnék. Így csak halkan felsóhajtottam, mire ő előrehajolt, és lágyan megcsókolt. Az egész nem tartott tovább pár másodpercnél, én mégis elvesztem az érzelmekben, és abban a pillanatban úgy éreztem, hogy belehalok, ha ezt nem élhetem át még egyszer.

\- Kérlek, ne hagyd abba - suttogtam teljesen önkívületi állapotban, mire ledöntött az ágyra, és most már sokkal szenvedélyesebben hajolt fölém. A csókja durva volt és vágyakkal teli, meglepett, hogy mennyire jól csinálja. Nem mintha lett volna viszonyítási alapom, de pillanatok alatt lázba jöttem tőle. Az ajka forró volt és mézédes, a nyelve vadul siklott végig az enyémen. Az illata minden lélegzetvételnél betöltötte az orromat. Jack Daniels és csokis Axe keveréke. Akartam őt, és megborzongtam tőle, ahogy ez az érzés végigszáguldott a testemen. Lágyan felhúztam a pólóját, szinte karmoltam a bőrét, és megemeltem a csípőmet. Felnyögött, ahogy a testünk összesimult és hangosan zihálva hajolt el tőlem.

\- Basszus, mit csinálsz? - nézett rám idegesen _(pont olyan tekintettel, mintha legalább is az én hülye ötletem lett volna az egész)_ , aztán lefeküdt mellém az ágyra.

\- Most már elég – suttogta, még mindig lihegve. Megijedtem tőle, hogy talán megharagudott rám, ezért - bár nehezemre esett - de felkönyököltem.

\- Ne haragudj... én nem akartam... Csak izé… - nyökögtem, mire magához ölelt és újra megcsókolt.

\- Basszus, ne parázz már, nincs semmi baj - suttogta, miután az ajka eltávolodott az enyémtől

 Annyi megválaszolatlan kérdés cikázott a fejemben, amit féltem feltenni, de végül mégis megszólaltam.

\- Mi lesz most? - néztem rá kérdőn. Ő meg elvigyorodott, pont úgy, mint amikor Noémiről beszélt, és akkor már tudtam a választ.

\- Most már nem leszek béna. Köszi, hogy segítettél – közölte velem hálásan, mire engem újra az ájulás kerülgetett. Görcsbe rándult a gyomrom, ha belegondoltam, hogy holnap talán azzal a lánnyal is ezt fogja csinálni. Könnyeimmel küszködve hajtottam a fejem Pisti mellkasára, és hallgattam a szíve dobbanásait, ami tudtam, hogy akkor, abban a pillanatban csakis értem dobog. Azt kívántam, bárcsak az az éjszaka örökké tartana...

* * *

 


End file.
